Hanami
by Bagheera82
Summary: A story about Nene Kinokuni and Satoshi Isshiki. 07/21/2018: I reviewed the second chapter. I splitted it in two and add more details. Moreover, some smut ahead.
1. We love each other

Hanami

Tootsuki Gakuen students were in high spirits. Senzaemon-dono has decided to celebrate hanami's season by a big picnic (without expulsions). Each students or groups were invited to prepare meals with sakura in order to share it with the others.

At the Polar Star Dormitory, everything went hectic… Sōma, Akira and Ryō decided to celebrate hanami with a shokugeki. Some of theirs closest friends had different opinions on that matter:

Alice: " _Don't lose again Ryō_ "

Erina and Hisako:" _Kami… Not again! Can't you just sit down and enjoy the view, you dumbs!_ "

Unfortunately to them, lot of people was cheering the contenders. The PSD members, theirs friends and four members of the Elite 10: Kuga, Nene, Rindou and Saitō. " _I have polished my skills since the Regiment, Yukihira. There's no way you're above me, now!_ " shouted a berserk-mode Kurokiba. " _Bring it on, we need a match since Autumn elections!_!" replied an amused Yukihira. Hayama tied his hair into a ponytail and added: " _I have no problem teaching both of you a lesson but who'll be the judges?_ " Soma asked Saitō, Kuga and Rindou to act as judges. " _No problem, Yukihira-chin but let Rindou-Senpai time to collect the bets…_ "

During two hours, Megumi and Isami tried to calm a very upset Takumi, angry because he was left aside... All the people were mesmerized by the display of talents. After a close win for Ryō and a glorious banquet, Satoshi proposed a walk in Tootsuki gardens.

Everybody agreed and started to walk towards the gardens. " _Ah it's cool to be freshmen, love is in the air!_ " sang Kuga. By a curious hazard, some duos started to take some different paths. The most troublesome was, without a doubt, Sōma and Erina. They argued about Sōma's lost. Rindou looked at them and said: " _I propose a bet, gentlemen. 100000 ¥ for the one who will guess the date when these two will become a couple!_ " Saitō replied: " _A true warrior does not engage in such…_ " Rindou don't give him time to develop further. " _I said by December! What about you Kuga-kun?_ " The last took bet for the end of the second semester. Saitō, well, Rindou answered for him.

Nene and Satoshi closed the march for the Elite 10. Rindou, wanting to give them some privacy, accelerated the pace and dragged with her Kuga and Saitō. Thanking his Senpai silently, Satoshi took Nene's hand and dragged her out the way. « Where are we going? » asked Nene. « In calm place ». Satoshi did not see the smile that illuminated the features of Nene. Together since the end of the Azami era, moments "à deux"were rare. In addition to the courses and their work as a member of the Elite 10, they were very often asked for meetings, parties at the PSD or elsewhere. Satoshi and Nene no longer supported the few kisses and caresses stolen at the bend of a door. It had an impact on their moods, which Rindou had noticed …

Fifteen minutes later, Satoshi and Nene arrived at one of Tootsuki's most beautiful lakes. Bordered with cherry trees, the lake seemed to reflect the color of the flowers. « Whoa, the view is magnificent! » said Nene. She took Isshiki's hand and took him to the lake. Satoshi took off his shoes and dipped his feet in the water. Nene, cold, just admired the trees. This view gave her inspiration for new dishes. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not pay attention to the arrival of Satoshi. « What are you thinking about, my love? » he asked, his arms encircling Nene's waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She slumped against him and replied, "I was thinking of a combination of flowers and Soba. ». « I did not take you here to think about cooking» he mumbled. Nene laughed heartily before her laughter choked in her throat. Satoshi kissed her in the hollow of his neck and made his way along her shoulder.

Nene, arching her neck, " _Satoshi, we're outside, mmmh ..._ "

Satoshi: « _Mmmh, nobody besides me knows this place, do not be afraid…_ »

Nene turned around to kiss Satoshi on the mouth. Satoshi awoke in her a strong desire. The latter, emboldened by the ardor of his beauty, knelt in the grass and dragged her with him. The kisses became more insistent.

In her arms, Nene was not afraid of being judged. Unconsciously, she pressed her body against Satoshi while holding her arms around his neck. The latter let his hands walk on the body of Nene and kissed her passionately. He was fighting against his own desire. If they continued like this, Satoshi would no longer answer for his actions. « _Nene, stop…_ » he felt that she was stiffening in his arms.

Nene: « _Did I hurt you?_ »

Satoshi: « _Not at all, but I'm not sure how to resist longer._ »

Nene: « _Oh, do you feel like that?_ »

Satoshi: « _You have no idea ... I want the best for you. The setting is enchanting but you deserve better._ »

Nene was disappointed. She still wanted to kiss him, to cuddle but Satoshi scored a point. She was a Kinokuni; it was out of the question to leave oneself in a public place. "Let's go back, I know a side path to go back to the residence. " Isshiki said. Reluctantly leaving their paradise, they turned back, entwined, stopping here and there to kiss each other.

Back at her apartment, Nene was sorting her emails. A letter from her father caught her attention:

« _Nene,_

 _You will find an invitation for a Ryuuteki concert at the imperial palace in Tokyo from one of our suppliers. The performance will take place on Saturday XX / XX / XXXX in the evening. You will have the privilege of sleeping in a suite of the imperial palace. You are free to bring one more person because the apartment has two rooms._

 _Get well darling_ »

Nene could not believe it. From an early age, she practiced this instrument. What an honor to go and listen to professionals. At the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, one could not dream of a more enchanting setting. And then, this weekend, was not it the perfect opportunity to spend time with Satoshi? She called him immediately and the latter agreed.

On D-Day, Satoshi and Nene took the Shinkansen to Tokyo. Arrived separately at the station, they found themselves in the wagon dedicated to Elite 10. Thanks to a helping hand from Rindou, they had it for themselves. Satoshi laughed inside thinking about the threat of Rindou: " _Hooray Isshiki-kun, have a nice week-end. For the record, you better choose me as your best woman for the wedding, otherwise I'll crush you._ " Nene fell asleep once installed in the train. Satoshi looked at her tenderly and took her in his arms. He also settled comfortably and thought of the weekend. In preparation for the concert, Nene had taken him shopping in the best kimono tailor in the city. She had given him the layout of the suite and he hoped to make use of one room only. A point was tapping him. Was Nene ready to go further? She surrendered with delight to their kisses and caresses. But that did not mean she was ready for the rest ... On his thoughts, Satoshi fell asleep too, Nene on his chest.

Arrived at the imperial palace at the end of the day, they prepared for the evening. Seeing Nene leave her room in a cherry-colored kimono, Satoshi's heart missed a beat. She was lovely. Nene had the same reaction when he saw him. " _Kami, Nene-chan you knew what you did when you brought me to the tailor_ " said Satoshi. " _Who do you take me for, I've got a good taste_ " replied Nene. Theirs kimonos complemented each other. And Nene wanted so bad to kiss him right now. He was so handsome, Kami…

The concert lasted a good three hours, including intermission. During a break, Nene went to refresh herself. Leaving the women's baths, she rejoined Satoshi while looking around. She caught a man looking in the direction of her beloved. « _Who's that? Why did he look Isshiki like that?_ »

At midnight, after formalities, Nene and Satoshi joined their suite.

Satoshi: « _Did you enjoy the show, Nene-chan?_ »

Nene: " _Yes, of course, have you seen the dancers? They were amazing! I want them to teach me!_ "

Satoshi: " _You took dances lessons when you were a kid right? I'm sure you can dance like them!_ "

Nene: " _You try to cheer me up? Don't worry; I know how to recognize a pro when I see one_ ".

" _Then dance for me._ " With these words, Satoshi took out from his kimono a ryuuteki and started to play. Nene was first shocked " _When did he stole that? It cost thousands of yens!_ " Then she looked at him. His eyes were like a lion, hunting for his prey. " _We can both be the hunter_ " she thought. Nene took her fan and started to dance. Each step, she looked at him, not ashamed.

Satoshi was hypnotized by Nene. Her movements were so appealing that he played without paying attention to the music. His desire grown minute after minute. When she stopped, Satoshi jumped like a lion and kissed her fiercely. She returned his kiss with the same ardor. Satoshi pushed her and looked at her intently, her eyes burning with passion.

Satoshi: " _Nene, I want you, your body, and soul, all of you tonight. If you don't want, tell me and we stop here._ "

Nene: " _I'm scared because you're my first and only boyfriend. I don't know what to expect but Rindou-Senpai told me it can be hurtful the first time._ "

Satoshi: " _Yes, she didn't lie. I can't promise you it won't hurt, but I promise to be gentle._ "

Nene: " _Will you still love me after?"_

Satoshi: " _I loved you yesterday, I love you today, I'll love you tomorrow and the others days. Until death tears us apart_ ".

Nene replied " _Me too_ " and she kissed him. Satoshi picked her in newlywed style and said " _It's tradition for the groom to bring the bride in his house. So come to my room_ ". And he kissed her back.

After delicately placing Nene on the futon, Satoshi undressed. Well, he removed the top of his kimono. She saw him several times in naked-apron mode anyways he wanted to be right for her first time.

He leaned toward her and started to kiss her again. Nene felt her desire grow as Satoshi kissed her face, her lips, and her neck. He straightened up and tackled her kimono, trying to lower it. " _It would be simpler if you let me undo the obi_." Satoshi helped her stand up and watched her undo the belt of her kimono. Once the action was done, Nene took her hands and put them on her shoulders: " _Continue_ ". Satoshi kissed her and said, " _You too can touch me._ "

Naked one against the other, each one was acquainted with the body of the other. Satoshi never tired of kissing Nene's body. More experienced in the art of love, he wanted her to discover the pleasure points of her body. Nene, for her part, could not restrain her moans of pleasure. Satoshi obviously loved her breasts and his hands were preparing her body for the next events.

« _Satoshi-kun, please…_ » were the last words of Nene before an orgasm was crossing her. Her sight was blank for a few seconds. Satoshi was happy. After long years of misunderstanding, they're finally together. Nene got back to her senses and she looked at him. " _Come, you must be at you limit, right?_ " she said before kissing him. " _Let me put a condom first, I want to travel with you for years before having children_." He turned away to protect them and he got back to her mouth. Positioning himself, he introduced himself into her, attentive to his reactions. Being a virgin, Nene was surprised and her body was tense. Satoshi kissed her while continuing his progression. _« It's okay, I'm sorry but it'll be okay after_ » he said after breaking his hymen. Nene was hurt but less than she had imagined. She would learn, later, from Satoshi's mouth the role of foreplay. When he was fully inside her, he waited for her to get accustomed to him. After some time, she took his head in her hands and said " _What's next?_ " Satoshi replied with a sexy smirk: " _We're starting to climb_ ". And then he moved. He guided Nene with her hips and soon the room was filled by heated noises from both sides…

Satoshi woke up first. They slept quickly after their first coupling as they were both tired. Letting Nene sleeping, Satoshi went to the main room. Then he saw an envelope near the fusuma. He opened and read the following:

" _Master Isshiki Satoshi,_

 _I'll gladly see you in the imperial garden at 9.00 am._

 _Your devoted servant_ "

The clock rang 8.00 am.


	2. We stand up together

Satoshi was in the bathroom, thinking about the letter. " _Time flied_ ", he thought. During the Regiment de Cuisine, Julio revealed Satoshi's status: a drop-out. Because he has chosen to stand up against his family wishes, he lost everything. To survive until now, he had to work and make a name by himself.

Except Senzaemon-dono, Nene's parents and Fumio-san, nobody knew the whole story. For Nene, it was different. Because he wanted to save her from Azami Nakamura, he opened a little bit his heart during the competition.

" _Have the day come? Nene, I'm sorry to hide you this…"_ Leaving the shower, he took a towel, began to prepare himself when he heard some curses from the bedroom. " _My delicious soba-queen awake…"_

Lied down on the futon, Nene tried to stretch her limbs. Unfortunately, she was feeling sore. " _Note for myself: you can have the best lover of the world, the first time is not a fairytale…_ " she mumbled. The curses she let out were for Rindou. Before their departure, Rindou gave her a book: 50 shades of Grey. "You'll learn a lot of things Nene-chan." The latter's face became as red as her Senpai crimson hair. "How … Why do you give me that?! Sen…" Rindou put a finger on Nene's mouth and said that she'd thank her after the trip. Back to the present time, Nene didn't want to hear a word about Christian Grey fantasies.

She was so absorbed by her stretching she didn't hear Satoshi enter in the bedroom. From his side, the view was exciting. Nene was not curvy like Erina or Rindou but she had a firm body. He told her yesterday, during the foreplay, she was gifted by God and loved her as she was.

Satoshi: " _If you feel sore, I can help you but it'll lead to a second round…_ "

Nene, surprised and flustered: " _It's not the point!_ "

Satoshi, laughing: " _Haha, I 'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday."_

Nene, looking away: " _It was good._ "

Satoshi had a victorious smile on his face before saying that he needed to leave her for one hour to meet and acquaintance.

Nene: " _Where do you go? And who is this person?_ "

Satoshi: " _Don't worry, it's not a woman._ "

Nene: " _You didn't answer_."

Satoshi: " _He's a person who used to work with my family some years ago._ "

Nene remembered the man she had seen the night before during an intermission. It was common knowledge that Satoshi had left his family. He spoke very little of it. After Regiment de cuisine, Nene had asked her father for clarification, but he refused to answer: " _It's not my role to tell the story, Nene. I'm happy to hear that you've reconciled, but it's up to Satoshi to decide if he wants to reveal his past._ «She would go with him. Standing up, she told him to wait for her and covered her body with a sheet before entering the bathroom. « _Nene, why do cover yourself? We spent the night together, there is nothing that I…_ » He stopped talking as Nene launched him a pillow.

When they arrived at the location, it was 8:45 am. The garden was sheltered from the eyes and ears indiscreet. The place was conducive to meditation with the myriad of flowers and trees. Nene felt the tension in Satoshi. Instinctively, she took his hand. When he felt her hand on his, Satoshi tried his best to hide his fear. It was his past, not her. He shouldn't worry her. Satoshi kissed her delicate fingers and gave her a gently smile.

At 9:00 am, the man Nene saw the day before came. As soon as he saw Satoshi, he bowed low to the ground and said "Satoshi-sama, y _ou have grown up so much! I'm so happy to see you again..._ "

Satoshi, with a little smile: " _Shokubutsu, it's been a while. World is a small place._ "

Shokubutsu, teary-eyed: " _I work for one of the imperial family supplier. The employees got the possibility to attend the concert. May I remind you that we used to play ryuuteki together?"_

Satoshi laughed and introduced Nene to Shokubutsu. The latter bowed again, apologizing for not noticing Nene.

Nene: " _No problem. I saw you yesterday. Why did you request an encounter with Satoshi_?"

" _Goodbye the lover, here comes the fearsome Ninth seat of Tootsuki's Elite 10_ ", thought Satoshi…

Shokubutsu: " _I didn't see the young master since both of us left the Isshiki estate._ "

Nene: " _Both of you?_ "

Shokubutsu: " _Satoshi-sama_ _... did not you say anything?_ "

Satoshi took Nene by the hand and led her to a bench. Then he invited the servant to stand in front of them. " _Now, I'll say it._ "


	3. Drop-out

6 years ago at Isshiki estate, Gion.

Shokubutsu was in the garden. He has been employed by Isshiki family since 5 years. Shokubutsu was the second of the chief gardener. 6 years older than Satoshi, he had witnessed Satoshi's growth. Unlike the boy, Shokubutsu grew up in a loving family. He thought the Isshiki family environment was too hard. So as soon as their schedule allowed it, both children played together. Despite his ill-being, Satoshi was grateful to Shokubutsu for his kindness.

Shokubutsu was working on the fields so he couldn't know that his friend was receiving a lecture by his own family.

When he was 4 years old, his father told him that his duty was to increase Isshiki's house growth. "The idea of 'I cannot' shall not be tolerated in one of the Isshiki family. Get back to the kitchen." Seven years later, nothing changed. And God knew how good the boy was. Satoshi was the best among middle-school students. He received a lot of appraisals from his teachers. And his name reached the ears of Senzaemon-dono.

But for now, he was belittled by his parents and grandparents. Why did not he have the maximum score in all subjects? Why did he choose optional materials that had nothing to do with Japanese cuisine? " _Satoshi, you are the heir of this family. As such, your only duty is to prosper the Isshiki clan. Your personal tastes have nothing to do in our family!_ "The young teenager, eyes down, did not answer his father. Before entering Tootsuki's Gakuen, he spent some years at Kinokuni estate. There, he learned that cooking was fun, thanks to Nene. Not the case in Gion…

Elder Isshiki, infuriated, scolded him one last time before yelling: " _You are a good-for- nothing! You'll spend all your holidays in the kitchen! I'll burn your duties in your head!_ » Satoshi left the living-room and went to his bedroom. For him, it was a prison. Once again, he was despised. Cry? Out of the question. It's not acceptable. He changed his outfit and looked for Shokubutsu, his only friend in the estate. Shokubutsu was so absorbed he startled when Satoshi put his hand on the gardener shoulder.

Satoshi: "Hello _Shokubutsu! I'm back! How are you doing? Do you want to play?"_

Shokubutsu: " _Master Isshi…_ "

Satoshi: " _I told you not to use my family name."_

Shokubutsu: " _Satoshi-samai, I am so glad to see you!"_

Both friends took one hour to discuss about the last three months. And play a little of course…

During two weeks, no incidents between Satoshi and his family. Until a fateful day, a French delegation came in the restaurant. They wanted to eat authentic Japanese cooking. Satoshi was in charge of the main course. He decided to update the meals by replacing some of vegetables. Unfortunately to him, a clerk informed Elder Isshiki. Unbeknown to Satoshi, his father charged this man of his supervision. When French people left the restaurant, they were greeted by Satoshi's father. But his farewell smile was forced. He was in rage. After the service, he summoned his son.

As soon as Satoshi entered the living-room, his father greeted him with two slaps in the face.

Elder Isshiki: _By what right did you change the recipe, Satoshi?!_ »

Satoshi, teary-eyed: " _European palates are not used to authentic Japanese dishes. By replacing the vegetables, the course was suitable for them._ "

Elder Isshiki: " _How do you dare to answer me? Where did you learn that?_ "

Satoshi, looking at his father straight in the eyes: " _In middle-school, during a French-Japanese cooking class._ "

Elder Isshiki: " _You need a lesson good-for-nothing!_ "

Turning to his men, Elder Isshiki instructed them to take the boy and leave for the private garden. When Satoshi heard his father, he attempted to leave but what a teenager can do to 10 men…

It was past midnight. Shokubutsu lived in a small studio at the back of the garden. At this late hour he was about to sleep when he heard muffled footsteps near his quarters. Thinking it was thieves; he did not switch on his bedside lamp and stood near the window to try to identify them before sounding the alarm. He saw Satoshi struggling in the arms of his father's henchmen. " _Kami, what are they going to do to him?_ " Letting them pass, he followed them from a distance, not wishing to be noticed.

Elder Isshiki led the march, a stick in his hand. When the group arrived, he ordered his men to maintain Satoshi on the ground. Taking a big bucket of icy water, he sprinkled his son. Satoshi was shaking, more from fear than cold. " _So, good-for-nothing, you want to review 500 years of cooking history._ " A whistle was the only warning heard before Satoshi writhed under the pain of the blow. " _You're just a kid and you dare to answer your father._ ". Second shot. Satoshi could not repress tears due to his father violence.

Satoshi, crying: " _It was … It wasn't…_ "

Elder Isshiki: _You dare to speak again._ "

Another blow hit Satoshi. For a long time period, Shokubutsu had to endure Satoshi's howls of pain. It seemed the more the boy screamed, the more Elder Isshiki hit him. After some times, the only sounds came from Elder Isshiki stick on Satoshi's skin.

" _Stop this._ " said Satoshi's mother. " _You'll continue tomorrow._ " Isshiki senior cast a despising look at his son's body and walked away with the rest of the family. Once he was sure that everyone went back to the house, Shokubutsu approached the child. As he feared, Satoshi fainted due to his father violence. He took him in his arms and got back to his home. Thanks to his knowledge of the plants, he made poultices to heal the boy's wounds. He laid him in his bed and sat down on a couch, ready to watch his friend. Satoshi woke him up during the night. He cried and begged his father not to kill him.

Shokubutsu: " _Satoshi-sama, it's me Shokubutsu_."

Satoshi: " _You… You saved me_."

Shokubutsu: " _It's a nightmare, you're at my house. Your fa…Elder Isshiki is not here_."

Satoshi: " _I can't go back. They'll kill me._ "

Shokubutsu: " _What have you done?_ "

Satoshi explained all the events to him. Shokubutsu was disgusted. " _You don't have any family who can help you. How will you live?_ "

Satoshi:" _You taught me about gardening and I'm pretty good at cooking._ "

Shokubutsu: " _You won't have any money. How will you pay Tootsuki fees?"_

Satoshi: " _Can you help me to steal money from Father?_ "

Shokubutsu thought about the situation. If he helped the boy, he'd lose his job. On the other hand, he can't let the boy…

It was Monday, the restaurant was closed. All family members went to a park. Nobody talked about last night repression. When Elder Isshiki came back in the afternoon and summoned Satoshi, one of his men told him about the child disappearance.

Elder Isshiki ran into his office in order to call the police and he found a letter near the phone. When his spouse joined him, he told her that they have to produce a son because the previous one was dead.

On the fugitives' side, Shokubutsu left Satoshi under Fumio's care before leaving for Tokyo. She was an acquaintance of his grandfather and she was impressed by Satoshi cooking skills.

Back in the imperial palace garden, Nene was crying. It was worse than anything she could have imagined. " _How did you manage to live until now, Satoshi?_ "

Satoshi: " _To pay the fees, I worked in a restaurant during the week-end and sold PSD garden products._ "

Shokubutsu: " _Thanks Kami, you're okay. I was afraid about your struggles but you're fine._ "

Satoshi: " _Nene, its okay, stops crying. My family can't hurt me anymore._ "

Nene: " _I know that but if I knew I would never have …"_

Satoshi: " _I wrote a letter to your father. The Kinokuni were, besides Shokubutsu, kinds towards me. We can't change the past but we can build our future._ "

Shokubutsu: " _I must go back to my work. It was a pleasure to meet you again Satoshi-sama. And you too, Kinokuni-sama. I am sorry you learn it now but you must know that this boy is really resilient. You'll be happy with him."_

Nene and Satoshi stayed some times in the garden.


	4. Foreplay

In order to calm Nene, Satoshi invited her to Shino's Tokyo. Before that, they visited Tokyo. Shinomiya Kojuro was really a magician. The "quiche de légumes oubliés" and "cailles farcies au riz aux œufs, façon Garçon effronté" were truly two masterpieces. After an orgasmic course, they continued their sightseeing visit. In the afternoon, they stopped by a park.

Satoshi: " _Look Nene… I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth before. But… As you heard it was a painful memory…"_

Nene: " _…_ "

Satoshi: _"… You don't want to talk?_ "

Nene: " _Look Satoshi, do you have other skeletons in the closet?_ "

Satoshi: " _Erm… I don't…_ "

Nene: " _Well, you better check-out because I won't marry you if you keep hiding secrets! Am I clear?!_ "

Satoshi was terrified by Nene's angry outburst. She left the bench and faced Satoshi.

Nene: " _Are you not feeling better now that you've told me the truth?_ "

Satoshi: " _… Yes, my heart is less heavy…"_

Nene: " _My love, when will you authorize yourself to let your guard down?_ "

Satoshi: " _Only for you._ "

He joined her and intertwined their hands.

Satoshi: " _I love you Nene._ "

Nene: " _I love you, baka._ "

Satoshi: " _I deserve it… Look it's getting cold, can we go back to the palace?_ "

Nene: " _It's only 3.00 pm, what are we going to do?_ "

Satoshi: " _Don't worry; I've got a pleasant idea._ "

Later in the afternoon, the bedroom was filled by heated voices. " _Aaaaah Satoshi… Oh Kami, don't stop… Onegaï…_ " Nene voice was higher than usual. The reason? Her sexy and troublesome boyfriend thought it was a good idea to initiate Nene to foreplay.

As soon as they came in the suite they kissed. Satoshi's tongue mimicked sexual intercourse. Surprise at first, Nene followed successfully the rhythm required by him. He guided her to the bedroom and they lied on the futon. " _Yesterday, it was our first time. It's not enough for me, can we continue… Now_ " he asked, licked her lips. Nene felt in-between two chairs. On one side, her conventional side felt that sex was only during night. But she was curious and excited. She nodded her approval by kissing him back.

"Can you remove your clothes please?" asked Satoshi. Nene complied but it was difficult as Satoshi started to kiss her ears, neck… He drew a hot like from her left ear to her cleavage. " _Satoshi, what are you… Oooooh…_ " His hands were on her breasts. He withdrew the bra and let his fingers shape her nipples. "Do you feel me, Nene?" Oh Kami, she thought, she felt everything. His kisses and hands. How he played with her breasts. Desire grew further and Nene started to undo Satoshi shirt. She raised her head for a kiss but he preferred to use his mouth on her right nipple while still playing with his hand on her left nipple. She missed a breath and sank her hands in his hair.

Satoshi smirked. Nene was a mess under him. She begged him to continue his ministrations. Unconsciously, she started to move her hips. Continuous pleas felt from her mouth. Every time his tongue flicked over a nipple, Nene let out a higher moan. Thanks God, they didn't have neighbors…

Satoshi reviewed his position to be able to discard all his clothes. And to caress Nene's belly. When she felt his hands on her panties, Nene closed her legs instinctively. " _It won't be painful, trust me_." Satoshi said. He started to caress her through the fabric. Nene couldn't think straight anymore. It was too much to handle. She was on fire. Yesterday was pale in comparison.

Nene: " _Satoshi… Onegaï…_ "

Satoshi, sucking her nipple: " _What do you want darling?_ "

Nene: " _Oooooh… You… oh please don't stop…_ "

Satoshi introduced one digit in Nene. She startled a little before relaxing under Satoshi kisses. Then he introduced one more digit and started to move inside her. " _Continue, oh yeeees, continue…_ " Nene didn't know what to do except losing herself in the feels. She was heading somewhere but she didn't know how to voice it.

Satoshi on his side took his time. Yes he was painfully hard; yes he wanted to bury himself in Nene. But for now, his mission was to let Nene have a mind-blowing orgasm. He discarded Nene's panties and kissed her. His tongue was trailing over her skin with lazy strokes. His lips fell to her inner thighs, pressing soft kisses than suddenly had Nene very aware of his close proximity.

" _Satoshi…_ " Nene couldn't finish because she felt the pliant heat of his tongue sweep over her, causing her to squeal in surprise. Satoshi's hand slipped under her thighs and wrapped around them to restrain her bucking hips as he began to explore her most intimate place with languid strokes of his tongue.

Satoshi let his tongue slide free of her folds to slick over her clitoris. He smirked as Nene's hips arched off the bed at the contact. He tapped and swirled his tongue around it, flicked over it again and again while taking care to be gentle with the sensitive button.

" _Satoshi!_ " the soba queen cried, fire suddenly running through her veins and sizzling over her nerve endings as he shifted his attention from her opening to her clit. Her hands tore at the covers, fisting in the sheets as pleasure streaked through her.

Satoshi took the swollen little jewel in his mouth and sucked it softly, delighting in the way it made her whole body shudder. He began to switch back and forth, plunging his tongue in her molten core before sweeping it over her clit, sucking at her plump outer lips, then her tight pink pearl, before doing it all over again.

Nene: " _Sato… Satoshi… Haaaa…_ "

Satoshi: " _Hum?_ "

Nene: " _I… It's too… Haaaa_ "

With a final stroke, Satoshi gave Nene a powerful orgasm. Her skin was red, her breath erratic. He gave her some minutes to get back from heaven.

Satoshi: " _Was it good?"_

Nene, heavy breathing: " _Why…"_

Satoshi, with his sexy smirk: " _I always wanted to see you like that, totally submitted to carnal pleasure._ "

Then he approached his face to her and said: " _Now it's my turn… Ready?_ "


End file.
